


So I Run To You

by InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz), nagi_schwarz



Series: Prompt Fills 2020 [9]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/InterstellarBlue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, any/any, I run to you"Jinwoo, part-time florist at Bloom, is in love with his fellow florist Eunwoo. Eunwoo and the florists aren't just florists, though. But Jinwoo has to tell Eunwoo how he feels, no matter what.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Series: Prompt Fills 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, K-pop and K-drama AUs





	So I Run To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



_The dark evening passses us without fail_

_As we joke around, we walked for a while_

_Then it’s your house and we say goodbye_

“I had a lot of fun today,” Jinwoo said. Eunwoo was only a year younger than him but a good deal taller, carried himself like a model, shoulders back, head up.

Heads turned when Eunwoo passed, because Eunwoo was beautiful. Jinwoo was handsome; plenty of girls at the flower shop told him so. But Eunwoo was on a whole other level. Jinwoo had seen people literally trip over themselves when they laid eyes on Eunwoo.

Eunwoo’s default expression was cold blankness. He was intelligent, thoughtful, and when the gears were turning, he could look a bit - angry.

But when he smiled, like he was smiling at Jinwoo now, he was unbearably sweet.

“I did too.” Eunwoo patted Jinwoo on the shoulder. “Most people don’t think it’s that much fun, spending hours in a bookstore, but you understand me, and I appreciate that.”

Jinwoo liked books and music, and it had been surprisingly fun, following Eunwoo down the aisles, the two of them picking volumes off the shelves, reading random passages to each other. They’d wandered through the shelves of music too, listening to bits of songs and sharing songs that they liked. Eventually both of them settled on a new book and a new album each and sprawled out on one of the couches at a cafe together, sipping drinks and reading together. The whole time, Jinwoo had been aware of Eunwoo’s warmth and presence. After, they’d had supper, and now they were walking back to the flower shop, because Eunwoo lived in the apartment above it with Minhyuk, Sanha, and Myungjun.

There was something going on with the four of them and Bin. Jinwoo didn’t really know anything about it - was, in fact, paid much better than a regular florist so he didn’t ask questions about it - but once in a while Bin would lead the other four down to the basement, and half an hour or an hour later they’d emerge, and Eunwoo and the other three would leave, and Bin would stay with Jinwoo at the flower shop.

The others never got back before closing time, so Bin would help Jinwoo close up, and Jinwoo would go back to his dingy little rooftop apartment alone.

Even on the nights Eunwoo and the others didn’t mysteriously disappear, they were usually busy with - something. Sanha was still in school, had homework and group projects. Minhyuk would play soccer or dance beneath that one underpass with some teenagers he was mentoring - though Minhyuk was barely out of his teens himself. Myungjun would go singing at the noraebang by himself, or go to a paint night and be a little hungover the next day. And Eunwoo would stay in the apartment alone, quiet, reading or working out or listening to music.

So the fact that Jinwoo got to spend an evening with Eunwoo seemed like nothing short of a miracle.

That Jinwoo had been able to spend an evening with Eunwoo four weeks in a row should have been impossible.

That Jinwoo had been falling in love with Eunwoo for months was totally understandable. Not only was Eunwoo beautiful, he was also thoughtful and intelligent. He always helped out extra around the shop. Even when it would have been perfectly acceptable to relax and chat or goof off, Eunwoo would help Jinwoo repot some plants or restack the boxes of chocolates or rearrange the vases. Eunwoo always shared food with Jinwoo. And tonight -

Tonight he’d smiled at Jinwoo and only Jinwoo, and Jinwoo had tumbled head over heels into full-blown adoration of the man walking beside him.

And now their evening together was over, and they were standing in front of the flower shop, and it was time to say goodbye.

_It’s always sad_

_I can’t just let you go today_

_I decided to be honest_

Jinwoo said, “Spending time with you is fun.”

Again with that brilliant, eye-crinkling, sun-bright smile. “I’m glad I spent the evening with you.” Eunwoo was standing so close to Jinwoo.

Jinwoo was dizzy with the scent of his cologne. “We should do it again next week if we have the chance,” he said.

Eunwoo nodded. “Definitely. We should go to this one English bookstore. You’ll love it.”

Jinwoo’s heart fluttered. “That sounds like it’ll be fun.”

“The others are hopeless at English,” Eunwoo said with a sigh. “They never want to go with me. I don’t mind going alone, but sometimes going with company is better.”

“Depends on the company,” Jinwoo said, and Eunwoo laughed.

“It’s true. Some people were not made for bookstores.”

Jinwoo coughed, _Sanha._

Eunwoo went to say something more, but the back door banged open.

Minhyuk poked his head out. “Cassi. Draco is here.” He winced when he saw Jinwoo, like he’d said something he shouldn’t have.

Eunwoo’s smile vanished. “I’ll be right there.”

Minhyuk nodded and ducked back into the shop.

Jinwoo wanted to tell Eunwoo the truth, that he _liked_ Eunwoo, but the expression on Eunwoo’s face was dangerously blank. A wall had descended behind his eyes. Eunwoo was going someplace Jinwoo could not follow.

“I have to go.” Eunwoo reached for the doorknob. “See you next shift.”

_I’m running out of breath so I stood still_

“See you,” Jinwoo said helplessly, and Eunwoo was gone.

Jinwoo turned and headed back to his own apartment. The entire time, his heart thudded ominously in his chest. A chilly autumn breeze rose from between the trees that lined the street, and Jinwoo shivered, shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his hoodie. He missed Eunwoo’s warmth. He wanted to go back and just _tell_ Eunwoo. Whatever happened after that didn’t matter, but he had to be honest or he’d burst.

_The wind beckons me and rushes me to you_

Jinwoo stopped, turned, stared down the sidewalk to where the flower shop stood, shadowed among the maple trees that were starting to turn, dried leaves whispering in the wind.

What could it hurt, to knock on the door, confess his feelings, and go home?

Nothing, right?

But then Jinwoo thought of the pleasant afternoon and evening he’d had with Eunwoo by his side. If Eunwoo didn’t reciprocate his feelings, those afternoons would be gone forever.

Jinwoo sighed and once more turned toward home. He washed up and crawled into bed, turned out the lights, and tried to sleep. 

Sleep didn’t come, because he kept thinking about how Eunwoo’s laughter had been sweet and light when Jinwoo would do different character voices and poses when he read aloud from a novel. He kept thinking about how Eunwoo hummed happily when Jinwoo fed him a forkful of the chicken pasta he’d ordered at dinner. He kept thinking about how Eunwoo had let Jinwoo lean on him while he read. Jinwoo replayed every laugh and smile, every brush of their hands, the way Eunwoo’s brow furrowed when he concentrated hard, the purse of his lips when he tried to whistle, the rumble in his chest when he hummed along to a song he was listening to.

When Jinwoo finally fell asleep, it was with the heavy ache of regret in his chest. If only he’d _told_ Eunwoo.

_However my heart pulls me_

_I’m following this path_

All the next day, when Jinwoo was supposed to be studying and catching up on his homework, he kept thinking of Eunwoo and the moment he’d lost. Even when he was visiting his mother at the hospital and sharing meals with her, his mind drifted back to Eunwoo. He texted Eunwoo several times, but it was a Sunday and the shop was closed, and there was no response. 

They were simple text messages. _I had a lot of fun yesterday! Thank you for spending it with me._ And, _Hope your morning is going well!_ And, _What did you have for lunch? I hope it was something delicious._ And, _I’m studying very hard. I’d rather be hanging out at a bookstore with you._

Jinwoo’s text messages went unread until late in the evening, when all of them were read at once.

Jinwoo couldn’t help it any longer. He sent one more text. _I’m coming over. I have something to tell you._

He grabbed his jacket, toed on his sneakers, and dashed out the door.

_I’ll put on my wings so it’s not too late_

_It’s getting clearer, this trembling moment_

_My footsteps won’t stop_

_If it’s not now, I can’t, so I run to you_

Jinwoo ran down the sidewalk, people and buildings and trees and traffic passing him in a blur. All he could think about was Eunwoo and his smile and how if he didn’t tell Eunwoo how he felt the emotions would start to choke him. 

He skidded to a halt in front of the shop and doubled over, hands on his knees to catch his breath. Once his pulse had settled a little, he straightened up, fanning himself with one hand, smoothing down his tousled hair with the other. Then he fished in his pocket for the key to the shop and skirted around to the side door. 

He let himself in and paused, listened. There were footsteps and voices from the apartment upstairs. The others were home. He’d have to get Eunwoo alone somehow. Myungjun and Minhyuk were terribly nosy, though Minhyuk managed to be more subtle about it. 

Jinwoo headed up the stairs and went to knock on the apartment door. 

It swung open. 

Eunwoo was sprawled on the floor, half-conscious. He was clutching a wad of cloth to his side with pale hands. It was dark with blood. 

Jinwoo fell to his knees beside Eunwoo. “W-what happened? I have to call 119!”

Eunwoo’s eyes fluttered open. “Jinwoo. No. Just go…”

Minhyuk said, “Oh, hell.”

Jinwoo twisted around and saw Minhyuk, Sanha, and Myungjun standing in the kitchen doorway. Minhyuk had an armful of gauze and bandages. Sanha had a first aid kit. Myungjun had a big bowl of steaming water. All of them were dressed in black - black pants, black t-shirts, black jackets. Minhyuk’s face was spattered with blood. 

“What happened?” Jinwoo demanded. “Is an ambulance on the way?”

“Move aside.” Myungjun knelt beside Eunwoo. “Keep putting pressure on it till I say. How bad is it?”

“He needs a hospital,” Jinwoo protested. 

Myungjun snatched the first aid kit from Sanha. “Get him out of here.”

Jinwoo had never seen Myungjun so curt and dismissive and _cold._

Sanha tugged on Jinwoo’s arm. “C’mon, let the hyungs handle it.”

“Eunwoo’s bleeding.” Jinwoo was scared and confused. How could the others be so calm? Eunwoo could die. 

“It’s not deep, but it hurts,” Eunwoo panted. 

“Damn Jae and those damn poniards.” Minhyuk’s voice cracked like a whip. 

“Shut up and help me,” Myungjun snapped. “Put your hands on Eunwoo’s and press down. Maintain the pressure while I get the cloth out of the way.”

Minhyuk nodded. “Sorry, hyung,” he said to Eunwoo, and then he put his hands on Eunwoo’s and leaned.

Eunwoo let out an involuntary whimper, and Jinwoo’s chest tightened. He went to shake Sanha off - but Sanha was implacably strong.

Jinwoo turned to him, surprised.

Sanha said, “You need to leave. Right now.”

Footsteps thundered up the stairs.

Jinwoo shouted, “Help! Eunwoo needs help!”

Bin appeared at the top of the stairs, a black medical bag in hand. He stared. “What the _hell_ is Jinwoo doing here?”

“I don’t know,” Sanha said. “He just - came.”

“I brought the suture kit.” Bin handed the medical bag to Sanha, who knelt beside Myungjun and opened it.

“Get me the clotting gauze,” Myungjun said.

Eunwoo was panting and kicking a little, gaze vacant, face drawn with pain.

Bin put a hand on Jinwoo’s shoulder. “Get out.”

Jinwoo glanced at Eunwoo. “But -”

“We have this under control,” Bin said.

“He needs a hospital.”

“He’s not going to a hospital,” Bin said.

“I won’t leave him!” Jinwoo took a deep breath. “I won’t - I won’t tell anyone either. Please. Just - let me stay. I’ll help.”

Bin sighed. “I knew I shouldn’t have let it slide. Fine. Listen to Myungjun. He has the steadiest hands and the most experience.”

“Let what slide?” Sanha asked.

“Aries isn’t going to like this,” Minhyuk said.

“Stop,” Eunwoo said. “Stop talking. While Jinwoo is here.”

 _“You_ stop talking and do what Myungjun says. I’ll handle Jinwoo. That’s my job. You did yours.” Bin’s tone was firm but gentle. 

Jinwoo reached out and curled his hand through Eunwoo’s. “Hey. I’m here.”

“Why are you here?” Eunwoo asked. 

Jinwoo did his best not to pay attention as Myungjun pulled bloody gauze away from Eunwoo’s side, as he cut away part of Eunwoo’s shirt and there was even more blood staining his pale skin. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Myungjun wiped the blood away with hot water, issuing instructions to Sanha and Minhyuk all the while. Then he held some pills out to Jinwoo. 

“Give him these. For the pain.”

Bin held up a bottle of water. 

Eunwoo said, “No. I don’t want to lose control -”

“I don’t want you moving and ruining my sutures,” Myungjun said. 

Jinwoo helped lift Eunwoo’s head. He placed the pills on Eunwoo’s tongue, and Bin gave him some water to drink. 

“Keep holding his hand,” Myungjun said. “I’ll apply a topical anesthesia, but this is still going to hurt.”

Jinwoo nodded and curled his hand through Eunwoo’s once more. 

“What happened?” Bin asked. 

Minhyuk said, “They could see what was coming.”

“So it’s true, then?” Bin’s expression was stark. 

Minhyuk nodded. 

What was true? Jinwoo wondered. 

Eunwoo’s breath hitched, and he squeezed Jinwoo’s hand so hard his fingers went numb. 

Myungjun was stitching Eunwoo’s wound closed.

“Hey, don’t pay attention to Myungjun,” Jinwoo said. “Just pay attention to me. Remember how much fun we had yesterday? You laughed so hard when I did my impression of a mouse.”

Eunwoo’s dark eyes were distant, but he managed a ghost of a smile, nodded.

“You looked so cute with your cheeks all puffed up from how fast you were eating,” Jinwoo said. “I never knew you could eat so well.”

“He eats like a pig,” Minhyuk said.

“Yah!” Myungjun snapped. “Keep your hands still.”

“He does eat like a pig, though,” Sanha said.

“Don’t make him laugh,” Bin scolded. “The pain meds will make him loopy.”

“He’s already loopy,” Sanha said.

Jinwoo reached out, stroked Eunwoo’s hair back from his damp forehead. “I came back here tonight because I had to talk to you. I have something to tell you.”

“Jinwoo,” Eunwoo began, “don’t -”

“I decided to be honest,” Jinwoo said. “As soon as I saw that you’d read my text messages, I ran all the way here.”

Eunwoo shook his head. “Please, don’t, not like this, not when I’m -”

“I like you,” Jinwoo said. “As more than a friend.”

Eunwoo squeezed his eyes shut, but tears fell anyway.

Jinwoo reached up, brushed Eunwoo’s tears away. “Hey. It’s okay.”

Sanha said, _“Heol.”_

Minhyuk said, “I told you so.”

Bin said, mildly, “You’re ruining the moment.”

Myungjun said, “All done. I’ll bandage him up, and we can move him to the bed. Everyone, give me your clothes. I’ll take them down the incinerator.”

Minhyuk and Sanha stripped down to their underwear then and there. Myungjun bandaged Eunwoo’s wound with expert hands, then rose and stripped off his own clothes. 

“Help me,” Bin said to Jinwoo, who nodded. They helped Eunwoo to his feet, and together they half-carried him down the hall to his bedroom. Bin helped Jinwoo get Eunwoo out of his black clothes and into some pajamas, and then Jinwoo tucked Eunwoo into bed.

Bin ducked out, and Jinwoo pulled up Eunwoo’s desk chair to sit beside the bed. Eunwoo dozed fitfully, wincing every time he moved wrong. Shouldn’t the pain meds have kicked in?

Eunwoo’s room wasn’t what Jinwoo had expected it to be. A bookshelf stood against the wall at the foot of the bed, crowded with books about botany and horticulture and the language of flowers, plus some language textbooks. For all that Eunwoo loved to read, he didn’t have very many fun books on his shelves. In fact, the book and album he’d bought yesterday were propped up at the front of one shelf, like they were on display.

Eunwoo’s room was devoid of pictures or decorations, unless the shop’s shift schedule tacked next to the door counted. His desk was scrupulously neat, everything set at right angles: a laptop, a giant mug full of pens and highlighters, a ruler, a stack of notebooks, and a stack of textbooks: English, Japanese, German, Spanish, and volumes on criminal investigative forensic techniques.

Jinwoo sat beside Eunwoo and gazed at him. Who was Eunwoo? Jinwoo had no clue. But then had he ever really known anything about Eunwoo, his family or life outside of the flower shop? Did Eunwoo even have a family?

The door eased open, and Minhyuk stepped into the room. He was carrying a sleek sword with a black lacquer sheath, like the kind warriors carried in historical dramas. He blinked when he saw Jinwoo, then laid it on the desk and scurried for the door.

He paused and said, “Tell hyung I cleaned it for him.” And he ducked out.

Jinwoo stared at the sword. That was Eunwoo’s? And he knew how to use it?

Bin slipped into the room. “You don’t have to stay. I can stay with him. It’s my job.”

Jinwoo remembered the time Myungjun had been laid up after his alleged car accident, which had resulted in everyone working longer and extra shifts. The others had had to take turns caring for him round the clock for the first couple of weeks after he got out of the hospital. At the time, Jinwoo had wondered why Myungjun hadn’t gone home to stay with his family, why no one else was allowed to see him, but Eunwoo had deflected all his questions and concerns deftly.

Jinwoo wondered if Bin would answer his questions now. “What’s really going on at this flower shop?”

Bin sighed. “It’s a long, long story.”

Jinwoo reached out and covered Eunwoo’s hand with his. “I have all night.”

_I’m following this path_

_We will meet_

_I run to you_

**Author's Note:**

> The boys posted pictures and videos of them in a flower shop. I watched Weiss Kreuz when I was younger. There was only one thing to do.
> 
> Lyrics from the Astro song [Run](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUTyv7GvRdU) (obviously I used a translation)


End file.
